ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Yilbegan
High Level Testimonials There's been little discussion on this guy since the level cap increases. He's pretty much a joke at 95. Successful Trio: WHM + RDM + DNC, tanking from behind and using Weapon Skills during Dancing Tail. I question the validity of meteor being rare as mentioned on the front page, as he used it about 5 times over the course of the fight. Asymptotic 07:16, October 11, 2011 (UTC) * 3 x Bst + THF. It doomed our pets back to back, THF ended up tanking it for a minute until doom took us all down. Recommended to fight from the rear with a low man party. True Family? Is this thing really a wyrm? It really does seem to be a different mob type, having a completely different move set and appearance. Also, is it even from the dragon superfamily? Has anyone tested Ancient Circle against this NM, or any kind of dragon indicator at all? I know this isn't too important but I am curious. I was surprised Amphipteres were from the bird superfamily, for example. Anyone else think this mob should be classified as its own mob type? XP --Zatias 06:39, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Moved this and the like mob Anguis to a new category. They are dragon-type mobs (Dragon Breaker landed) but their different moveset and model makes them different than wyrms. If anyone cares to argue that they are still wyrm, then we should move all the Bomb, Snoll, and Djinn families together as well :P --Zatias 10:58, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Proof it drops 2 Rings http://i39.tinypic.com/291lqw6.jpg Discussion We just fought this guy. Tanked from the back with pld/nin x2. There were things i noticed. First, as rng, it seemed like it was resisting melee. Not like melee does low damage, but it seemed it would randomly do half, even 25% damage, like it was getting resisted as with blm spells. It would also open and close its wings. With wings closed it seemed to give me 25% damage more. I wouldnt say that it gets a defense bonus, as sometimes i still got full damage WS and melees. With wings open, melee damage was generally resisted less, but it had a huge amount of auto regen with wings open. it went from 94% to 100% in 5 minutes with us still damaging it. Incredibly hard fight. -Tidusblitz We just did this again. This time it was incredibly easy. We have came to the conclusion that there is a NQ and HQ yilbegan, as with Fafnir and Nidhogg. This one was much easier to kill then the last one. The last one casted Meteor and Breakga, and this one did not even try to cast either once. The HQ one also used Dark Star more frequently. The NQ one did not use Chaos Blast either. We also found that it resists melees less while it is casting or using an ability. As its HP gets lower, it gets more resistant to melee, sometimes shots were doing 1 damage, then 90 while it was casting or using an ability. Rangers are absolutely amazing for this fight, We got TP straight off Yilbegan, not outside mobs, then Sidewindered as he was casting or using a JA. Each time our 5 RNG would sidewinder, it would drop about 3-5%. As far as the title goes, im guessing that you only get the title off HQ. But that is just speculation. -Tidusblitz I can almost guarantee that the damage reduction thing on the front page is not true, i cant recall for sure and i didnt take any screenshots, but it seemed completely random except when he was casting spells, so verification tags should stay until someone can test. -Tidusblitz * Tidusblitz what zone/zones where you fighting it in? same zones ro different ones?--Lightvision 05:06, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ** Weve done Saruta S, East Ronfaure, and East ronfaure S *** so basically when popped in different area's it will use different abilities/spells --Lightvision 22:14, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Used Soul Douse, cone doom, can be avoided. Sinister Wing, uses left wing in a knockback move. Dexter Wing, uses right wing in a knockback move. Dark Star, looks to be a meteor move. Dancing Tail, is a spike flail. uses blm tier 3-agas uses rdm debuff spells --Cecellia 21:53, March 23, 2010 (UTC) If he uses a different move-set from Wyrms, should we really classify him as one, instead of just leaving him in the dragon family and giving him a different classification? Aok1313 17:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I second that. Looks more like an ancient wyrm >.> --Zatias 12:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) This mob is not immune to stun, just highly resistant. My group got a few through. Also, elemental magic is... weird. I managed to get a few spells in for 400-500 damage, but most resisted heavily despite 330 elemental skill and Elemental Seal. I imagine it has some sort of high immunity to a particular element of elemental magic that changes for some unknown cause. Or I'm just awesome. But ES nuke shouldn't be resisted when normal aren't always. -Bee, Kujata, Mar 30. BLU w/ Trust NPCs Fought this guy twice as a BLU99/THF49 using Trust NPCs in East Ronfaure and melee job traits. Not fun fights. For the first attempt, I used Mihli, Joachim, and Tenzen, which is my typical trio when soloing. Mihli burns through MP pretty quickly, and Joachim doesn't seem to Ballad until decades after the party runs out of MP. Problem was exacerbated when the big guy used Chaos Blast really early in the fight to blow most of everyone's MP. Not really an issue if you're subbing RDM for Convert, but I wasn't. When attacking from the back, he swings is tail slowly and inaccurately. The problem is the Bio aura, the damage from which adds up pretty quickly if you're trying to conserve MP. Poison makes it even worse, and Mihli doesn't seem to cast Poisona if you're in yellow HP because she really wants to cast a Cure spell, but she doesn't have the MP for it. He seemed to have very high physical damage resistance almost all the time, except during some short, rare stretches and when he was readying certain TP moves. I tried to save Requiescat for then, but I missed occasionally (almost like he was waiting for me to cast another spell before I used the move), and the window is too short to self-skillchain. All NPCs died to the damage-over-time, and while I managed to stick it out for a while longer, it ended in a wipe. Last known HP was 11%. Tried again with Mihli, Zeid, and Tenzen. Still a THF subjob, because I'm an idiot. Managed to keep the NPCs alive and functional longer using Diffusion + Battery Charge and wearing Hagondes Coat full-time for magic defense and Auto Refresh. Was a little better this time when timing weaponskills. Died after a long tedious fight. He inever/i used Chaos Blade, and I didn't get a title when he was killed. I've got another Black Abyssite in my possession, but I'm not looking forward to fighting this dude again. Rentwokay (talk) 16:10, January 10, 2014 (UTC) A working strategy? Can someone give me a solid group/strategy used for Yilbegan? I'm thinking an alliance would look something like Tank pt:(PLD/WAR PLD/WAR WHM RDM BRD THF) RNG pt: (RNG RNG RNG COR BRD RDM) BLM PT: (BLM BLM BLM BLM COR BRD) Give or take a bit. A refined strategy would be amazing 20:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) A BLM pt is completely unnecessary for this NM; it's incredibly difficult to time nukes to properly match its damage phase. We currently handle it as follows; PLD/BLU, WHMx2, RDM, THF, BLU/THFx2-3, RNGx2-3, and as many COR and BRD as necessary for support. Usually, each party has at least a BRD or a COR, and we specifically reserve a BRD for the BLU pt for double Minne. BLU/THFs can effectively keep hate on the PLD the entire fight due to CASATA Cannonball, while RNGs provide the DPS to take it down, saving WS for the appropriate phase(s). BLUs only casting Cannonball also do not need to rest or use Ballad/Refresh/Evoker's Roll to keep their MP up for the duration of the fight. RDM and BRD pile on Slow II and Elegy, and since we have so many physical DDs, we apply Dia III to speed up the fight. The THF is there for TH and Collaborator on the main WHM. Feel free to add an extra tank or healers for security, or /BLM for the BRDs and RDM to help land debuffs, but this setup (about 12-15 players) can take it down in about 10-15 minutes with relative ease. --Eremes 21:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Unusual Resistances Apparently, Blue Magic, especially Cannonball, is powerful against Yilbegan, and even more useful since he is frequently back-tanked. However, 2 separate Blue Mages I know have observed that Chain Affinity actually reduced their damage rather than raised it. All different damage reduction phases were tested except the wings + spell phase. Currently speculating, but perhaps Chain Affinity converts Blue Magic into a damage type Yilbegan resists more? Without Chain Affinity, but with standard buffs (Cocoon, Double Minne, Protect, Taco, etc) a Taru BLU was able to land 1100 Cannonball on him. Might just be dumb luck, but 2 separate (and well-geared) Blue Mages observed the same damage reduction with Chain Affinity multiple times. --Eremes 04:19, May 2, 2010 (UTC) After watching a few fights and engaging Yilbegan myself, I can confirm that the issue is not Chain Affinity, but rather the damage reduction information on the top page. Yilbegan does not have flatout reduction to all damage, but rather to different damage types at different times. That's why Burst II can do 100 damage while Sidewinder can do 1000+ on some occasions and other times, the opposite is the case. We have confirmed that the maximizing (0 resistance) phase for Cannonball is the wings down/TP move phase. Since Cannonball is considered close-ranged physical damage, I tagged that on the front page as well. The Wings Up/TP Attack or Wings Up/Spell phases appear to be the best time to use Ranged Attacks. We stopped bringing BLMs due to the difficulty of timing nukes during these windows, but I'd imagine that magical damage experiences a 0 resistance phase at some point as well. This will require more testing to tease apart how it treats different damage types, but so far, it is obvious that it does not resist all damage types equally and at the same times. --Eremes 18:34, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Level Out of 5 pops, 2 gave 221 Limit Points, while 3 gave 208 Limit Points to an alliance of 15. Signet and Sigil were not used. Does anyone know what that translates into in terms of level? --Eremes 05:47, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I'd say 100+. Reasoning: Going by current EXP table, assuming it's 100% accurate, if Yilbegan gives ~180 EXP to a full alliance (EXP to a full alliance: 10% of Base EXP, going by the math on that page), it has a base EXP of ~1800 to a level 75 (assuming the base EXP is accurate as the main page says, Lv.90 = 800 Base EXP, Lv.92 = 1000 Base EXP, Lv.95 = 1120 Base EXP), not factoring in the possibility of getting an EXP bonus from the mob itself. All that said, though, I wonder how people got levels of Kirin and CoP Wyrms... which is where lv.92/95 data came from in my mind. I also heavily doubt Pandemonium Warden's level 99, but that's another story. --Fredjan Asura 04:37, May 28, 2010 (UTC)